He's a monster
by NormalPeopleScareMe1994
Summary: I noticed there's not many fanfics about Tate's relationship with his father. So here you go! Tell me if you want this to carry on or just a one shot. Hugo Langdon and Tate Langdon. Rated M for some child abuse and Tate's psychopathic(ness)


_Hey guys. This is my first ahs fanfic on the site. Just want to say hi and nice to see ya! _

_E. _

_Tate's POV- 1981. _

"GO TO THE NAUGHTY STEP NOW TATE!" Papa screamed, pointing me to the step.

"But I didn't."

"NOW!"

Tears fell down my cheeks.

"I didn't mean to Papa." I sniffed.

He hit me in the shoulder and I screamed.

"I didn't mean to." He grinned then threw me to the step.

I screamed again but Mama wasn't home, she was walking the dogs.

"SHUT UP TAINT!" He yelled.

"That's not my name." I muttered.

"I am your father. I decide your name." He yelled back. "GET YOUR SORRY ASS ON THAT SEAT!"

I obeyed him but I couldn't keep quite even though I tried.

"I just cannot believe you would do something like this Taint."

"He said he wouldn't tell."

"Well he did the right thing by telling me."

"It wasn't my fault!" I screamed at him, standing up.

"SIT RIGHT BACK DOWN!"

"NO!"

He stepped over to me in a rage of thunder.

I cringed waiting for the hit but the door opened.

"Now what is going on here?" Mama asked.

"Mama!" I ran to her grinning, gripping her skirt.

"Hugo? What is wrong with the boy?"

"Nothing. He just wouldn't go to bed."

"It's 5 in the afternoon."

"He's tired. That's why he's been acting out. I'm going out." Papa left.

"Tate sweetie. What happened?"

"I wouldn't go to bed." I repeated.

"Well if you're going to lie to your own mother I should think you should go to bed mister. Up those stairs now!"

I whimpered but did as she told me to.

_Hugo's POV. _

I slammed the door behind me and leant against it, letting my breath out. I closed my eyes in exhaustion.

I was shaking I was that petrified. Petrified by my own son. My four year old son. I wasn't scared of my 9 year old girl, my 8 year old boy or my 3 year old boy. But with Tate it was different. He scared the shit out of me.

I lit a cigarette and started to walk down the street to the local dog field. I could follow exactly where my wife had been by looking for cigarette butts. I had to smile at that. She needed to relive her stress just as I had to.

I sat on the bench.

The field was empty and cold, my hair blew with the wind.

Every single thing about my son scared me.

I knew he'd turn out just like me and Constance mixed together.

Addie had taken Constance's humour and strength.

Bug had taken intelligence from me and his looks (apart from his albinism) from Constance.

Beau was just so different from us. He was like we were as children, very happy and carefree so innocent.

But Tate, he'd taken every single trait that no child should ever have. He'd taken all the horrible traits Constance hid and the traits that I also hid. He'd twisted each and every one into his own and that scared me. But outwardly he was an angel. Beautiful.

Golden curls, cherubic face with dimples even! Dimples! Only his eyes represented what lay within and they were my own eyes, black and deep with evil. Constance couldn't see it because she fell in love with my eyes but I could see the smirk in those god damn eyes when he was crying in her arms, staring at me after I'd yelled at him.

He knew exactly what to do to get what he wanted from a young age. I think that Bug knew how I felt because he resented him. Maybe because of the attention Tate stole from Bug with their Mother.

Tate is a monster. Very disturbed, tainted. We all called him Taint. Even if it was mostly behind his back. I've heard him talking to himself in the night, saying how everyone who was nasty would be sorry, how he'd hurt them back.

It wasn't his fault, poor kid I sometimes thought. His parents fault actually for choosing to have children. His siblings were mentally healthy but physically deformed. For Taint, it was the opposite. God alone knew what he'd turn out to be.

He'd already killed animals for Christ's sake! At the age of four! I'll bet my next pay check that he's been doing it more than Bug says he has and Bug kept it a secret until Taint pissed him off. That's how Bug works, just like his Mother.

But a cat and an entire nest of baby birds?! I mean really Tate? Really?!

Tate says the cat was attacking the birds and the birds were hurting but I don't believe the kid for one second.

He's a bloody monster.

He'll grow up to me a demon.

_Sorry that this isn't my best work haha. So here's the thing, Tate and Hugo don't really have a relationship because you never see them on screen together but from what I can gather Hugo is a pretty bad guy. _

_So I developed him into an abusive father who is scared of his kid- not your common family life which is exactly what Tate had to make him grow up the way that he did. If he had a horrid Mum but nice Dad maybe it would have been different. _

_I think that Constance loving Tate so much drove him to hate her but she was also cruel with him like she is with Addie and Beau. _

_In my murder house world the Langdon's are, _

_Hugo Langdon: Black hair, Dark eyes, Rest of features are like Tate (apart from dimples) he was born in 1943, making him 33 in this fanfic. _

_Constance Langdon: As she is in the series. Born in 1945, making her 31 in this fanfic. _

_Addie Langdon: As she is in the series. Born in 1972, making her 9 in this fanfic. _

_Bug Langdon: Albino (white skin, white hair, red/pink eyes) looks slightly like Constance, born in 1973, making him 8 in this fanfic. _

_Tate Langdon: As he is in the series. Born in 1977. Making him 4 in this fanfic. _

_Beau Langdon: As he is in the series. Born in 1978. Making him 3 in this fanfic. _

_I will probably use these characters (Bug) in my later fanfics because it was leaked that Tate had an abusive older albino brother. _

_Sorry if there was any confusion. _

_Review? Tell me if you want more of this or this to just be a one shot! _

_E. _


End file.
